First Steps
by HelliousAngel
Summary: AU One-shot Meet the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Characters: Naruto Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Jiraiya and the Uchihas.


**Author: Devil**

**Title: First step**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Characters: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin, Jiraiya.**

**Warnings: AU and Past. **

**Note: This story belongs to me. Strictly no ripping or copying any parts of the content. Reviews are more than welcomed, constructive criticism is accepted and respected. **

**Chapter count: 1. **

**Disclaimer: Not my anime or characters, however the plot is entirely my creation.**

**Word count: 3,404words.**

A constant shuffling of feet could be heard from the waiting room, the shuffling was so rapid and so frequent, it was easily presumed that the person was rather impatient and worried and had been probably in that state for quite a long time.

His honey-blonde hair moved back and fourth as he paced in the little area that the waiting room provided. It would be nearly 5 hours and the news that he longed to hear had been prolonged. Biting his thumbnail of his left hand, he continued to move in the same manner. That was until; a petite nurse walked into the room and broke into a smile.

"Hokage-sama, you may see the mother and the child," she said a slightly hushed voice expressing happiness, before bowing and leaving the Hokage alone in the room once again.

However, the room become lonelier as the aforementioned Hokage practically dashed into room, in which laid his beloved wife and his newborn son.

He walked though the doors of his wife's room, nearly taking them of their hinges due to his excitement as he bounded towards his wife.

There sat is his wife, auburn hair flowing down her shoulders, falling just above her assets as the morning sun played onto the magnificent features of hers. It was almost as if she was bathing in the light, making her structure glow. Serenity and tranquility was clearly written on her face as she faced the window that poured the playful sunrays. There was only one word to describe her, beautiful.

The hokage had to bit his lip to prevent emitting any sounds in order not to destroy the peace that had made itself home in that room but could not help but call out his wife's name, regretting it the moment he did so.

"Kushina...?" he asked uncertainty seeping into his voice as his wife's head turned to see him. The tiny smile that was present on her face grew into a brighter and boarder grin, showing off her pearly white teeth.

She nodded, motioning to him to come next to her with her head.

He moved slowly, taking tiny steps, worrying that if he took large steps, it would destroy the dream that he was currently living. The mesmerizing beauty of his wife and the overpowering happiness of having a child were like a dream come true and he wished that if it were a dream, it would never end.

Finally, upon reaching his wife, he gathered her into his arms as much as he could in her sitted state, hugging her tenderly, with love and care oozing out in the hug. Breaking the hug, he looked into her eyes, which were shinning in pride and joy while his were shimmering with love and happiness with tears gathering along his eyes.

Wiping off the droplets that threatened to fall of his azure eyes, he trotted towards his newborn.

Beside the mother's bed, was the baby cot aligned to it which contained a blonde haired, 1 day old male. The child laid on its back, purring out little breathes, fast-asleep, probably exhausted from the birth too. His tuff of blonde fur lay on his head, covering his forehead and, as presumed, his cerulean eyes were clenched tightly, indicating that he would not want to be woken up any moment soon.

The Yondaime could not help but let his hand trail against his son's petal-like chubby cheek, marveling at its tenderness and smoothness. He was so captive in his thoughts that he did not realize that the baby had scrunched up his tiny nose in irritation due to the intruding hand. That was when the Hokage realized that this baby was going to be his life and death. Life because of the happiness and joy his son would provide with his intelligence and caring nature. And death when his beauty would attract all the village's females to horde him and he would expected to save his son from those little devils. The blonde haired man shook his head, his future was going to turn upside down as his son would start to come into the picture in every possible situation.

Right now, the fourth hokage could not decide what he was feeling. It was as if all his emotions had entangled with each other in such an unbearable knot, it was impossible to sort it out. But most all, he knew there was a certain feeling that outshine all the others and that was happiness. His heart was welled up with happiness that he thought that it might even explode.

And before, he could think more, a knock sounded through out the room which had been consumed in silence. And without any further permission, a young teen walked though the doors. The teen's sliver hair were spiked which glistened in the sun light and his face was masked by a navy blue cloth.

"There you are, Kakashi!" the hokage, Minato, welcomed the teen in the room.

"Hello sensei, I see Obito is late again!" Kakashi said and muttered something about useless Uchihas coming late under his breath.

"As usual he is. I wonder where Rin is, she is usually early and I thought she would be excited to see the baby with all the enthusiasm that she displayed all this time," Minato said chuckling.

"Of course, she even made a sweater for little Naruto right after she finished learning stitching," Kakashi said, shaking his head recalling on his memory. "Speaking of which, sensei, can I see Naruto-chan?" pleaded Kakashi, tugging at Minato's hokage robes.

"Who is Naruto, Minato?" Kushina asked her husband, slightly baffled.

"Oh, didn't Minato-sensei tell you? He is planning to call the baby Naruto. I could still remember the day when all of us had put our heads together to think of the baby's name and sensei wouldn't agree to any of the names we could think of," Kakashi explaining, padding over to the cot where laid his future student, something that wouldn't have ever crossed his mind.

"Naruto? What am I hearing, Minato?" Kushina asked, her voice rising a little in annoyance and anger.

"Uhh..." Minato fumbled with his words, unable to think of an explaination.

"It's an absurd name! Minato, we are definitely not naming our child Naruto!" Kushina said, snapping in rage.

"Who is Naruto?" a new but familiar voice rang through the ears of the all the occupants of the room.

"Obito Uchiha! You are late!" Kakashi yelled and pointed a finger at the mentioned boy that had just stepped into the room.

"Oh, pardon me, I was just helping the old lady next door like usual," Obito boasted, walking past Kakashi who was growling and going over to where the baby laid.

"Hello Namikaze-san, how are you feeling now?" Obito asked, politely, passing her a bouquet of flowers that he had bought as a well-wishing for her.

"I feel fine, thank you, Obito, they are such pleasant flowers," Kushina gushed, a little blush tingeing her high cheekbones.

"Sorry everyone, I was caught up helping my mother, I hope I didn't miss out on anything," another new voice broke into the room as they saw a young girl enter the room, with a basket of fruits.

"Its okay but I guess you didn't miss out on much, unless you count our boastful Obito and our easily irritated Kakashi here, Rin-chan," Minato supplied to Rin, welcoming her in too.

"Oh, sensei, aren't I lucky to miss out on that since I see them both bickering almost every single moment of my life," Rin said as she walked over to where Obito was.

"Hello Namikaze-san, hope you are doing much better, here I have got little something for you," she said and handed her the basket, receiving much thanks in return.

"So...can we see the baby, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure go ahead," Minato said as his three students gathered around the cot as started to coo at the little child that occupied it.

"Oh, he is a carbon copy of Minato-sensei, isn't he?" Rin asked her team mates, admiring the adorable baby.

"Then I am guessing, he would have the personality of Namikaze-san," Obito presumed, continually looking at the child.

"So minato sensei, what is his name anyway?" Rin inquired, turning away from the baby to look at her teacher.

"Naruto!" Minato replied cheerfully but that expression certainly melted away pretty soon.

"No! Not for the love of god. His name would not be Naruto, at least not after some ramen topping!" Kushina argued.

"But, honey, I think it is a very appropriate name," Minato pleaded, almost puppy-like.

"It is a ramen topping Minato; I am not naming him after your favorite food." Kushina retorted back, not wanting to lose to her husband.

"Oh, don't think like that, it's a beautiful name," Minato pleaded as his students chuckled as they had never seen their teacher and Hokage beg before.

"No! And what made you chose that horrible name anyway?" Kushina questioned, her curiosity perked.

"You see the first part of the name which is "Na" came from the end of your name, Kushina and last part of the name which is "To" came from the end of my name, Minato. And I just had to add something in between and thus I got, Naruto which was coincidently matching with a ramen topping, which is a bonus, I must add" Minato explained and heavy silence filled the air.

The silence lasted for a while with Kushina considering and the students wondering.

"I just don't know what to say..." Kushina sighed, indicating that she couldn't argue with Minato any longer. Inwardly, Minato whooped in joy.

"But this doesn't mean that I have agreed to the name, let's just drop it for now," Kushina added as an afterthought and upon hearing so, Minato's face fell down.

"Oh, no! Minato-Sensei, I have to go now, I remembered I had a few things left pending!" Obito broke the silence and breaking the Yondaime's trail of sorrow going inside his head.

"Okay, see you around obito!" The Hokage bid farewell to his student.

"Ah, since Obito is leaving I should too, my mother would be expecting me back home," Rin added as she saw Obito starting to leave.

"Alright, Obito, you would follow Rin to her house, make sure that she is safe," Minato said, saying farewell to his two students.

"You got it, sensei!" Obito said with a mock salute, following Rin out.

"Kakashi, aren't you planning to return home, dear, it's getting dark outside," Kushina said to her son-like figure

"Yes, Namikaze-san, thanks for the reminder, I should getting going too," Kakashi said, placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving the hospital room.

Silence once again replaced the noise that the room had once been occupied in. Kushina started to get comfortable in bed, awaiting some sleep, while Minato went over to the baby, since he did not have had a good chance to spend time with his son. He carefully picked the little body up, as this feeling was completely alien to him. The boy felt so small against his well-built body. Minato was scared that he would drop the boy.

Kushina smiled.

"Minato, support his neck with your right hand and his body with your left, don't worry you won't drop him," Kushina instructed, almost as if reading her husband's mind as Minato offered a thankful smile in return.

The little boy had seemed to be struggling in opening his eyes, since there was still fluid in there. This was a signal to Minato that the little child was going to wake soon and destroy his ear drums. But the child only opened and closed his eyes, almost as if falling in and out of conscious.

"I hope, I am not intruding or anything with the new family," someone's voiced sounded through the air.

Minato looked up to find his sensei at the hospital door with rather surprised eyes.

"Ero-sensei?" Minato asked with mouth agape.

"That's Jiraiya-sensei for you Minato, how are you Kushina?" Jiraiya asked, good-naturedly.

"Jiraiya-sama, I am doing fine, what brings you here, I heard that you were traveling in the Hidden Village of Rain," Kushina asked, sitting up on the white-sheeted bed.

"Oh, how can I not be here when my favorite student has finally had his own little family," Jiraiya said, smirking at Minato.

"Thanks, ero- I mean, Jiraiya sensei for paying us a visit," Minato said, walking over to where Jiraiya stood beside his wife, juggling with the little boy in his arms.

"Of course, it gives me an excuse to come back to my home town," Jiraiya flashed a smile, and bent over to see little Naruto in his father's arms.

"How adorable, interesting how resembles his fathers," Jiraiya said while observing the little child.

"So true, he hardly looks like me," Kushina complained, a bit disappointed to know that her son did not take on her traits.

"Oh, that reminds me, I met three little kids while I was traveling, interesting beings they were, Nagato, Yahiko [forms of Pein and Konan. Psst, kids these days are getting bolder and smarter each passing day," Jiraiya said, addressing some unknown names to the new parents, who dismissed it quickly.

"How is Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama, I haven't seen her around lately, where is she exactly?" Kushina asked, curious about how her good friend was doing.

"Grambling and getting herself wasted as usual," Jiraiya answered with a sigh, worried about his former teammate too.

"Gosh, how many times have I told her to stop, but will she even listen?" Kushina asked, little irritated at her friend's behavior.

"No one can change our Tsunade, Kushina, no one," Jiraiya answered, shaking his head, but still looking at the little kid.

"I am going to make him a powerful being one day," Jiraiya said, dreaming about the future that was yet to come.

"You can leave that job to me, sensei, I am going make my kid a Hokage like myself," Minato said proudly, flashing a fox like grin, scrunching up his nose cutely.

"We would have to see about that, Minato," Jiraiya said, patting his student on his shoulder affectionately.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, a soundly rapping of knuckles against wood sounded through the room as a petite lady entered the room.

The stunning lady had soot black hair falling past her shoulders, reaching around her trim waist and faming her rounded and blossoming face. She had equally raven eyes, piercing yet caring natured. The proud and satisfied, fully grown woman stood tall before everyone else. She too, held a little bundle in her motherly arms, alike Minato who was holding Naruto in his protective embrace.

"Kushina sweetheart, how are you, honey?" the lady, none other then Uchiha Mikoto, asked.

"Mikoto, what a surprise," Kushina gushed upon seeing her best friend as well as childhood friend.

"I had so busy lately, sorry if I couldn't come earlier today, Sasuke needed his vaccines so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, that way, I got a chance to see the new mother and son," Mikoto rambled, moving quickly over to Kushina, starting their lady's talk.

Soon after, another duo walked through the doors, this time it was the eldest Uchiha heir, Itachi Uchiha and the head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ah, Uchiha Fugaku, it had certainly been a while," Minato said, greeting the new arrivals.

"True, Hokage-sama," Fugaku answered respectfully as Minato was definitely superior to him.

"And good evening to you too, Jiraiya Sannin-sama," Fagaku greeted another one of his superiors.

"Ah, Uchiha, nice to meet you too. I guess this is my cue to leave since you have company and I also have pending work to be done," Jiraiya told Minato, as Minato shuddered upon thinking of the work that Jiraiya may have pending.

"Oh, what a pity Jiraiya-sama, that you have to leave but it would be wonderful if you came again," Kushina said as she saw the older man leaving the room.

"I would try my best to come, Kushina, take care everyone," Jiraiya said and vanished form the room.

After the commotion of Jiraiya leaving, the adults resumed their talking. However, poor Itachi stood there looking confused, not knowing what to do. He couldn't disturb his mother or his father as he had been taught not to interrupt adults talking. He couldn't play with his little brother since he was asleep after a huge crying session when the evil but pretty looking nurse poked a needle into his arm. Poor Sasuke. So, Itachi decided to walk over to where the new baby was. He had seen uncle Minato put him down in a cot in which Sasuke also slept in. So he trotted over to the cot, tip-toed and looked at the baby through the bars of the cot.

"Itachi-san, do you like the child?" Kushina asked, looking at the boy who was looking at her son.

"Auntie Kushina!!!" Itachi squealed and ran over to his favorite aunty.

"Oh, my, isn't Itachi-san a fine screamer," Kushina laughed as Itachi scrambled up on Kushina's bed and landing right on her lap.

"Oh, dear, Itachi, be careful," Mikoto scolded him lightly, who paid no attention to her, too busy with his favorite aunty.

"Aunty Kushina, why are you in a hospital? Are you hurt or did you have to take the injection like Sasuke? And who is the baby, Aunty?" Itachi exploded with questions.

"Aren't you a little too excited, Itachi-san?" Kushina asked, chuckling at the young boy's behavior.

"Nu-uh, Itachi likes asking questions! And did you know how loudly Sasuke cried when he got his injections? It was so horrible!" Itachi said, telling Kushina about his past events, forgetting all about his questions from before.

"Ouch. Poor thing, isn't he Itachi," Kushina asked the boy, showing empathy.

"Oh, yes he is. But aunty Kushina, you haven't told me, who that little baby is. She is so cute!" Itachi said, feeling excitement take over his body once again.

"Oh, no, Itachi, that's boy not a girl. Oh his name is Naruto. A new friend for you to play with," Minato answered his friend's curious son.

"He is my friend? That's so cool. I bet he would become friends with Sasuke also," Itachi said, gleefully, grinning from ear to ear.

"I am sure that Sasuke and...uh...Naruto, you say, would become great friends in the future," Mikoto said, skeptically wondering if they were really going to name their first born after a ramen topping. But after seeing her Hokage's likeness of dish, she would doubt, the name was going to change.

"Oh, let's call it a day, I am sure that Mrs. Namikaze would be exhausted as well as Hokage-sama, we can always have our chats when they are out of the hospital environement," Fugaku spoke up, looking at the other family's tired faces.

"Aw. But Itachi wanted to play with Naruto-chan!" Itachi whined, without bothering to get up from Kushina's lap.

"I am sure we could come by tomorrow, when even Sasuke is feeling a little better and we can spend time with Kushina and Naruto once again," Mikoto said, trying to convince her elder son.

"Oh, alright, but it's a pinky promise, alright?" Itachi said pouting while locking his little finger with Kushina's displaying a childish act.

"Come on, up on your feet, Itachi," Fugaku said, as the family made it for the door.

"Thanks for the visit, Fugaku," Minato said, warmly thanking his guest.

"The pleasure was all ours, Hokage-sama, good night," Fugaku said as the Uchihas disappeared from the room.

"Now Kushina, why don't you get comfortable in bed and have a good night's rest," Minato advised, while tucking his wife into bed, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Kushina, and you too chibi," Minato said, strolling towards his little boy, securing a blanket over him too and eventually switching off the lights.

Light purrs filled the room minutes later, both mother and child finally get some sleep in the enclosed room. The moonlight filtered from the curtains, shining down on the occupants of the room, making them look like angels in sent from above.

"_Indeed they are angels sent from above," _Minato thought, a smile well-placed on his face where the moonlight played.


End file.
